Soothing Notes
by Kasigi Omi
Summary: Angel Santuary fluff. You read it right. Fluff. OOC and possibly AU, Rosiel and Katan.


Notes: Yes, Angel Sanctuary fluff. Why? Because I wrote it that way. Yes, I realize it's horribly OOC on everyone's part, but I wrote it that way for my own amusement. Also, do not expect details to be accurate. That's not what I was concentrating on in this fic. I am merely posting this so that whoever may enjoy it can read it. The characters belong to Kaori Yuki, except for Miriel, and Sagiel whom I just made up for this fic. Please, read and review. I beg of ye!  
  
  
  
1 Soothing Notes  
  
  
  
"He has the voice of an angel, Rosiel-sama," Miriel said softly.  
  
Rosiel smiled warmly at his young cherub as he sang. "Well, he is an angel, isn't he?"  
  
Miriel chuckled. "I suppose you could look at it like that."  
  
"When you made that body for him, you certainly did a splendid job on those vocal cords," Sagiel commented.  
  
"Oh no," Rosiel shook his head. "I made the voice box, but he transformed them so that they could produce that beautiful sound. See what would have been lost had he been killed? Makes you think twice about killing the Grigori for fun, doesn't it?"  
  
"It really does," Miriel agreed, before they all fell silent again to listen to the heavenly sounds pouring out of the young cherub, Katan.  
  
Eventually Katan finished singing and blushed at the applause. Quickly, he came down from the stage and scurried over to hide behind Rosiel.  
  
Rosiel smiled and scooped Katan up in his arms, looking for all the world like the proud parent.  
  
"He has one of the best voices in Heaven," a young female angel remarked.  
  
Katan blushed more and hid his face in Rosiel's shoulder.  
  
"And so cute, too," Miriel laughed. What could still be seen of Katan's face turned even redder and Rosiel could feel the heat of the blush through his shirt.  
  
The beautiful Inorganic angel ruffled the soft silver hair of his young charge and then kissed the top of his head. "He can't take compliments," he said to the others with a shrug.  
  
"How old is he anyway?" Sagiel asked.  
  
"About five, physically," Rosiel replied.  
  
"Ah. Well, it won't be too much longer until he takes an interest in girls, will it?" He flinched a second later as Miriel hit him upside the head.  
  
"Don't corrupt the innocent child!"  
  
Sagiel just grumbled and rubbed his head.  
  
The argument would have progressed, had little Katan not chosen that moment to yawn widely.  
  
"Aww!" Miriel cooed. "He's tired!"  
  
Rosiel tightened his arm around Katan slightly. "Then I shall take him to bed. Good night, you two."  
  
The two waved their goodnights, even as they took up a new argument.  
  
Rosiel walked away, murmuring to Katan all the while. "I'm very proud of you, my dear. You have such a lovely voice, I could listen to it all day."  
  
"I wish I could sing all day, for you," Katan muttered, burrowing in to sleep.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! No falling asleep on me!" Rosiel chided. "Hang on just a little longer. We're almost home."  
  
They soon arrived at the palatial mansion Rosiel lived in with his little cherub. Katan struggled to stay awake as Rosiel briskly, but gently washed him. Then he put him in little, white, silky pajamas and tucked him into bed.  
  
"I love you, Rosiel-sama," Katan said sleepily as Rosiel turned to leave him.  
  
Rosiel's eyes warmed and he leaned down to kiss Katan's forehead before he left for his own room.  
  
The next morning, Rosiel was called away to help lead the angels in the demon crisis.  
  
For the next five years, Katan stayed in the care of the kind Miriel. Rosiel visited a grand total of seven times, each time lasting less than an hour.  
  
Needless to say, he was ecstatic when he heard that Rosiel was coming to see him and would be staying for at least one day, and maybe more. He sat outside, waiting and watching.  
  
It wasn't until the early evening that Rosiel appeared. Katan, now ten years old, stood up and almost literally flew into his arms. "Rosiel- sama!"  
  
"My darling Katan!" Rosiel swung him around, dusting his small face with kisses. Suddenly he put him down. "Sing for me. Let me hear that beautiful voice!"  
  
Katan looked thoughtful for a moment, then let loose a series of rising and falling notes, all produced in his strong, clear soprano.  
  
Rosiel smiled and ruffled his hair. "Your voice is still so beautiful."  
  
Miriel approached then and ushered them both inside. She forced a cup of tea into Rosiel's hands, and gave Katan a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"So, how goes the-," Miriel began.  
  
Rosiel cut her off with a shake of his head. "We can discuss it later." He then cast a meaningful glance at Katan.  
  
She nodded. "I understand. I'll go get your room ready. It won't take long. I kept it exactly the same as it was when you left."  
  
"Why, thank you." Rosiel smiled brilliantly at her, and she blushed. Most angels did, when Rosiel smiled at them like that. Then she scurried out of the room.  
  
Rosiel turned to Katan. "And how are things with you, my little cherub?"  
  
Katan stared at him for a moment, then got up from his seat and climbed into Rosiel's lap. "I missed you," he said pathetically.  
  
"My darling, I missed you too," Rosiel confessed, holding the small cherub with one hand and running the fingers of his other hand through the soft hair.  
  
They sat like that for a long time before Rosiel began to yawn. Katan looked up at him quizzically and Rosiel laughed.  
  
"I haven't been getting enough sleep, lately," he told him.  
  
Katan slid off of his lap and stood up. "Then I shall take you to bed." Gently, he grabbed Rosiel's hand and guided him to the shower. He left him there and returned with an armful of silken pajamas.  
  
"Oh, Katan," Rosiel sighed. "You're so young, yet you're already taking care of me. I didn't think I was that old already." Smiling, he disrobed and stepped into the shower. Katan dutifully turned the water on.  
  
Rosiel let the warm water soak his hair, then turned to face Katan, who was merely standing and watching, all the innocence of his youth shining in his adoring eyes.  
  
"Are you not going to join me?" Rosiel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or do you have a problem with that idea?"  
  
"Uh, no, Rosiel-sama." Katan quickly pulled his clothes off, folded them neatly, and climbed in. He tugged on the ends of Rosiel's hair. "You used to wash my hair for me. Let me wash yours."  
  
"Very well." Rosiel knelt down in front of Katan, who, with a very serious look on his face, began to massage the shampoo into Rosiel's long hair.  
  
"Ah. You're good at this. I shall have to ask you to wash my hair again, sometime in the future."  
  
A faint blush crept across Katan's cheeks, but he concentrated more on doing a good job in response to the compliment.  
  
After he was finished, Rosiel stood and began rinsing his hair. Katan took the opportunity to wash his own. Finally, Rosiel spoke.  
  
"So, have any little girlfriends yet?"  
  
"What?" Katan blinked wide eyes up at him.  
  
Rosiel chuckled. "I asked if any of the female angels had caught your eye yet. Or are you too young to be interested in that sort of thing?"  
  
Katan set his face in a firm little scowl. "I'm not too young for anything."  
  
"Of course not. How silly of me," Rosiel amended. "But if you're not too young, then you must be too old."  
  
"Too old for what?"  
  
"For sleeping with me tonight."  
  
Katan's eyes grew wide. "No! I'm not too old! Please, let me sleep with you!"  
  
"Well, since you really want to, I suppose that would be alright," Rosiel teased, kneeling again to take Katan into his arms.  
  
That was when it hit him. A sudden realization that hit like a bolt of lightning. "I will desire this child when he is older." Rosiel then held Katan out at arm length and gently brushed some of the damp hair out of his eyes. "When he is older, but not yet."  
  
He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Katan's nose. "Come. Let us dry off and go to sleep." Katan nodded, scrambled out and handed Rosiel a towel before taking one for himself.  
  
Then they both dressed and went to Rosiel's room, where they cuddled together on the soft mattress. Rosiel was certain Katan was asleep, when suddenly the little cherub spoke.  
  
"Why are there no other young angels, like me?"  
  
Rosiel bit his lip. Due to the laws placed on them by God, he had known he wouldn't have to deal with the 'Birds and the Bees' speech. This, however, was just as awkward.  
  
"Um, Katan, my dear…you see, God, in his infinite wisdom," Rosiel paused to focus on keeping the derisive look off his face, "Has decided that it should be a sin for two angels to…produce a child."  
  
"So they can't have sex?" Katan asked with all the bluntness of a ten- year-old.  
  
"We can, but we're not supposed to," Rosiel confirmed. Then he added quietly, "Which is why so many of the higher angels have lovers of the same gender. No proof, no offspring. Not that God is even paying attention."  
  
Katan blinked large eyes at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, my love. Go to sleep."  
  
"I love you, Rosiel-sama."  
  
"I love you too, Katan."  
  
"I will never love anyone else. Only you." While Rosiel digested that comment, Katan dozed off, curled up close.  
  
The next day was spent talking, singing duets, and enjoying each other's company. Thankfully they parted ways with good memories, because it would be eight years until they were together again.  
  
As the years passed, Katan sometimes got to see Rosiel from a distance, and Rosiel would faithfully write to him. Once he deemed Katan old enough, he even began giving him scant details of the war.  
  
The demons had initiated the attack. It wouldn't be long until the angels would drive them back. In the time of peace that followed, the angels would eventually attack the relatively defenseless demons and the Organic Angel Alexiel would begin her rebellion. But this was all years and years away.  
  
Finally, when Katan was eighteen, and still living with Miriel, Rosiel came for a visit. Not only did he want to see his little cherub, but he needed a secretary. Katan had always been intelligent, and he was hoping that he would agree to the job.  
  
Rosiel knew, realistically, that Katan would now be eighteen, but in his minds eye, he still saw that cheerful little ten-year-old, gazing up at him from behind locks of damp hair. He was in for quite a surprise.  
  
He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited patiently for Miriel to answer the door. When she saw who it was, she smiled brilliantly. "Rosiel- sama! It's been so long since we've seen you!"  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm sorry for not visiting sooner. And how is my dear Katan?"  
  
"Oh, he's doing well. He's missed you, of course, but he seems content." Miriel shrugged just as a beautiful tenor lifted itself in song behind her.  
  
"That reminds me, I want to hear my little Katan sing again."  
  
Miriel smiled enigmatically. "Ah, but you are hearing him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That voice singing in the house is your little Katan."  
  
"But Katan is a soprano!" he protested.  
  
"Ah, but he's also grown," Miriel pointed out.  
  
"My little Katan?"  
  
"Isn't so little anymore." Rosiel stared at her in realization as she turned around and shouted," Hey, Katan! Come here, dear!"  
  
It wasn't long before a tall and beautiful silver haired angel appeared beside Miriel.  
  
"Ro- Rosiel-sama!"  
  
"My darling Katan. How you've grown." Gently Rosiel enfolded Katan in his arms. The cherub latched on tightly, burying his face in Rosiel's shoulder, and Rosiel acknowledged to himself that his prophecy had come true. He desired the boy.  
  
Miriel interrupted their moment. "I think I shall go visit some friends. You two can take care of yourselves for the weekend, can't you?"  
  
"Yes. We'll be fine."  
  
"Great. Have fun, boys!" Miriel picked up a small bag from where it had been placed against the door, and left.  
  
Rosiel and Katan held each other for a long time, but finally Rosiel released him and held him at arms length, admiring the changes the years had wrought in his little angel.  
  
"You have grown up to be very beautiful," he told him.  
  
Katan blushed, still not liking compliments. "I'm not as beautiful as you are, Rosiel-sama."  
  
"Hm. Of course," Rosiel replied, absently running his fingers over Katan's cheek. "Yes, you're very beautiful."  
  
"And not so innocent anymore, either," Katan said quietly, looking at Rosiel from under his eyelashes.  
  
Rosiel toyed with the cross earring dangling from Katan's ear. "Is that so?"  
  
"Hai, Rosiel-sama." Katan smiled seductively. "It's getting late. Perhaps I should get you to bed."  
  
"I think that would be an excellent idea," Rosiel replied, smiling rather wickedly.  
  
Once they reached the bathroom, Katan very dutifully, helped Rosiel remove his clothes and folded them neatly as Rosiel stepped into the shower. "Are you not going to join me?" Rosiel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or do you have a problem with that idea?"  
  
"No. No problem at all." Katan quickly stripped, then joined Rosiel. All of his fantasies were coming true. The events of the evening were progressing exactly as he had hoped, ever since he had turned sixteen and realized how beautiful Rosiel really was. How sensual Rosiel really was.  
  
"Will you wash my hair for me, Katan?" Rosiel asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course." Katan began working the shampoo into Rosiel's hair, occasionally brushing the back of his neck or shoulder with a finger, causing a shudder to run through Rosiel's body. Katan smiled. His actions were having the effect he had wanted.  
  
Then he helped Rosiel rinse the suds out. Rosiel had started out by helping, but eventually his hands fell to his sides and he just stared at Katan as he rinsed his hair, eyes darkening with lust.  
  
Once all of the shampoo was gone, Rosiel raised his hands and placed them on Katan's chest. Then, with a wry smile, he used one hand to brush a few strand of damp hair out of Katan's eyes, letting his fingers linger on the side of his face "Déjà vu," he murmured quietly.  
  
Katan caught his hand and kissed it tenderly. "Can I sleep with you again, tonight?"  
  
"Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way." With that, he pushed Katan against the wall and tenderly kissed his virgin lips with his own.  
  
When they broke, Katan whispered," I have only ever loved you, Rosiel- sama. No one else. I am yours."  
  
"Do not question, my beloved Katan, that I am yours as well," Rosiel murmured, before moving in for another, more frenzied, kiss.  
  
Soon, they made their way to the bedroom. Afterwards, they lay basking in the warmth of each other.  
  
"I have waited two years for that," Katan confessed, looking back over his shoulder at Rosiel, as they lay spooned together on the bed.  
  
Rosiel kissed his bare shoulder then leaned up to capture his lips. "And I have waited since the day I created you for you to grow up. I knew, when I first found you as a Grigori, that I would love you, and I do. More than I had even imagined possible."  
  
Katan's face lit up as he smiled. "I love you, Rosiel-sama."  
  
With a final, gentle kiss, Katan settled in and fell asleep. Rosiel stayed awake, watching Katan and basking in the warmth of the beautiful body he had created to house the even more radiant soul he had found.  
  
A light then struck his eye, and he glanced to the side, only to see a mirror reflecting the moonlight. Silently, he slipped out of bed and went to stand in front of the mirror, staring at his own reflection.  
  
Slowly, his hand reached up and touched his face, as if to reassure him that it was real. He truly was that beautiful.  
  
"Oh, but Rosiel-sama," a quiet voice said from the bed as Katan sat up. "You already know you are beautiful. Why do you stare at your reflection as if you think it a mirage?"  
  
"My love, there are so many things you do not know," Rosiel replied as a collection of images flashed in his mind. Alexiel. Himself, deformed and hideous. A half-finished but beautiful body. The dark morass of madness sleeping in his mind.  
  
Katan climbed out of the bed and stood behind Rosiel, hugging him tightly to his chest. "True beauty lies within, Rosiel-sama. No matter what happens to your outward form, you will always be beautiful."  
  
A bitter smile flitted across Rosiel's face. Then he turned in Katan's arms and put his own arms around his neck. "Katan, my dearest?"  
  
"Hai, Rosiel-sama?"  
  
"Sing for me, please. Drive the demons from my mind. Sing, my lovely little angel."  
  
Katan willingly complied. 


End file.
